


The Fall

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: This was inspired by the band Cradle of Filth as well as the fact that I have been kinda on a Supernatural binge lately... Basically, this is just the apocalypse in verse, that's all I can really say





	The Fall

She was an angel born of grace and light  
He was a demon born of soulless plight  
They came together for just one night  
To end the war between their races  
Never knowing they’d both lose their places

She climbed into his lap on her own volition  
Looking to consummate the coalition  
He reciprocated without hesitation  
Bending to her every whim  
Savoring the innocence she saved until that day  
When she gave it away  
To him

He was evil incarnate  
Bathed her in scarlet  
This shameless virgin  
Now turned harlot  
Suffering now until the end of time  
Resigned to her fate  
Forever she’ll wait  
For forgiveness of her crime

Mortal sins  
Reap mortal punishment  
Eternity in a pit  
Burning alive  
This afterlife hell  
Brought upon after she fell  
From grace  
Such a disgrace  
Her pretty face did not serve her well

Now the garrison falls  
As do these walls  
Take heed to the angels calling  
Lest your soul fall prey to the demons  
That from hell come crawling


End file.
